


Contract of a Lifetime

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Depersonalized Ruby, F/F, Mentioned Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex, Smut, Tail sucking, Vaginal Fingering, succubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: When Yohane goes to contract Ruby, it starts out like any simple job. But something about her is off, and Yohane ends up getting more attached than she wants to admit. This damned girl is going to undo all of her hard work.





	1. I've Got You Now

Yohane stepped through the portal into her target's room and took a deep breath, the delicious scent of flowers, honey, and milk filling her nostrils.

According to the briefing Dia had given her the day before, this would be a very simple target; a cute and shy redhead with low self-esteem, no friends, fairly neglectful parents, and no real presence. Just some simple magic would do away the memories, and since Yohane was born a succubus, her natural pheromones would be enough to seduce her, no outside magic required.

The sound of the door opening knocked her out of her thoughts. When she turned around, her eyes landed on the redhead she was after. She looked just as tired and worn out in the photo as she did in real life, which was a shame considering how cute she'd be otherwise. The girl grabbed her bag and sighed as she padded to the door. Yohane followed suit, tailing her. Yohane took a glance at her profile, checking for her name one more time. _'_ _Ruby'_.

Ruby's morning commute was fairly mundane, and Yohane took note of the fact that her parents hadn't even said goodbye to the poor girl, or even laid out a meal. Yohane sighed. It wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last time she'd been assigned to a case like this, but it still made her feel a bit sad and guilty. She followed the girl closely, trying to ignore the quiet mumblings of self-comfort she muttered under her breath.

This was going to be something, that's for sure.

 

•••

 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. True to her profile, the girl didn't have much in terms of social interaction. In fact, she hadn't talked to anyone all day.

 _'That will certainly make it easier for me, though,'_ Yohane thought as she returned home before Ruby, finally materializing herself on the bed and making herself comfortable. When she looked up, her eyes caught turquoise, lips pulling into a grin.

"Hello cutie~" Yohane's fangs glinted in the light, large and sharp as she ran her pink tongue over them seductively. She loved this part of the job. Messing with the cute ones, scaring them then making them come so hard they were begging to contract.

"And you are?" The girl asked. Yoshiko nearly flinched. While the flush in her cheeks and slight trembling seemed to show that she was being somewhat physically affected by the demon's display, her voice was quiet and empty. Yohane frowned, tail waving at her side.

"I'm the succubus Yohane. I've come to sign with you," Yohane explained. The girl's expression didn't budge as she walked past the demon, setting her bag on her desk.

"So? You going to kill me or something?" The girl asked bluntly, despite her trembling voice. Yohane winced at what sounded like a hint of excitement.

" _No_ , that's not my job." Yohane's wings flapped gently as she hovered above the ground. "I'm here to make you a succubus."

The girl raised an eyebrow, the demon's heart fluttering at the spark of life, of amusement, in those almost dead eyes.

"A what?" The girl tilted her head, that sweet voice laced with confusion.

"We collect our Life Force by seducing men and stealing it from them. We also contract  human women to become one of us," Yohane explained, floating over to her, the soft sound of wings flapping filling the gaps of silence. "I'm in charge of taking care of the latter. Natural succubi are hard to come by." Another grin, and her fangs flashed once more.

"Why would you contract me, if the whole job is seducing?" The girl cast a look down her body, then trailed her eyes over Yohane's. Her gaze met Yohane's again, blinking blankly.

The demon smiled, reaching a hand over to stroke her cheek. Perfectly polished, black nails trailed the smaller's adorably soft flesh, thumb and forefinger taking the redhead's chin in the demon's hand. Her breath hitched and her legs trembled a bit, but those eyes were still dead.

"Your aura is very alluring. Even I would have at least some struggle against it, were it not..." Yohane tilted her chin up, examining the pale skin on her neck, that looked so biteable that her fangs throbbed so hard it hurt. Realizing that she had trailed off, her gaze reached Ruby's once more.

"Broken. Something's wrong with it." Yohane removed her hand, sighing.

"Aura?" Ruby asked. Yohane nodded, floating around to look at the room.

"Yes, aura. Not everyone has it, which is why we don't just go around taking women whenever and whoever," she explained, narrowing her eyes in realization as she turned to face the girl.

"Something wrong?" The redhead inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"You haven't freaked out at all. Usually I have to use my pheromones to calm new recruits, at least to some extent."

"I'm a little confused, but since there's nothing for me here, I don't really care what happens to me. Kill me, make me your weird slave or whatever- anything's better than this. I feel like I'm in purgatory," Ruby answered calmly, hopping onto the desk to sit down. Yohane's heaved a sigh as she pulled out a knife with carvings all over the blade and handle.

She walked over without a word, motioning for the girl to get down from the desk. When she stood, Yohane grasped her wrist gently, then turned it over so the underside was facing up. Everything was silent, still, as the sharp tip of the blade pressing to the creamy and unblemished skin. Slowly, it pushed in, a soft, but audible, sharp inhale of breath as it did so, fat drops of cerise welling up, the stinging scent of copper tinging the air.

Yohane pulled the knife away, holding up a worn looking paper. At the bottom was a line. Ruby didn't bother reading, or asking what the blood was for. She dipped her pointer finger into it like paint, a surreal feeling. She then signed her name, flinching when light burst from the paper, the red outlining with gold. Then, it disappeared.

Then, a burst of searing pleasure scraped down her spine and wracked throughout her body, unable to stop her loud moans and she fell to her hands and knees. Her clothes were disappearing, replacing with her uniform.

Yohane's own was leathery, with a gothic fallen angel twist to it, with a skirt that went mid-thigh and a top that covered her breasts and torso completely. She had black angel wings and two small horns on either side of her head, a thin tail that ended in a spade shape.

Ruby's, on the other hand, was metallic looking, like armor. However, it certainly couldn't be, because the only thing it covered were her breasts, butt, and slit. Most of her breasts were covered by two teardrop shaped cups, round by her arms and tapering off toward the center of her chest, leaving the tops exposed. Her slit and ass were covered by two separate pieces, the back piece hanging tightly onto her hips while the wide v-shaped front piece that only just barely covered seemed to stay in place purely by magic. Around her neck was a metal collar with a lock; red and black dragon wings decorated her back; she wore elbow-high gloves and 2 inch heeled boots with the same armor material as her outfit; with two black horns on either side and a triangle shaped tail.

Yohane smiled, licking her lips, trailing her tongue down to her fangs. The took in the girl's flushed expression, and those large, glittering turquoise gems framed by thick, long lashes.

"Y-Yohane-sama," Ruby moaned out. Her entire body felt overly sensitive, but also like it was empty and was missing something. Her breathing was heavy as she looked her Master in the eyes. She wanted her badly. She wanted to please her, to be pleased. She wondered what the taller would taste like, how it would feel to be pinned down.

"I haven't even used any magic or pheromones yet," Yohane chuckled. Ruby moaned again, settling patiently on her knees and sitting on her calves, hands in her lap.

"This is the first time in so long that I've _felt_ something." Ruby let out a shaky breath. She wanted _more_. She was tired of the _'empty, empty, empty'_  that echoed throughout her. It was like her greyscale world had neon paint dumped all over it haphazardly, and she desperately needed Yohane to fill in the gaps. "Please let me feel more."

Yohane's expression softened as she looked down at Ruby. Such a poor soul. For the first time, she wanted to make it better. Even if she didn't want to admit that she wanted to, she desperately wanted to make it better.


	2. Empty, Empty, Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane shows Ruby around

Yohane tugged the chain that she attached to the girl's collar, guiding her throughout the castle. The other succubi looked on curiously. It wasn't odd for a succubus to take a harem of female partners, but it wasn't exactly common, especially not for one with a reputation like Yohane.

Hanamaru raised a curious brow, looking the girl up and down, a smirk playing on her lips. "What's this? Mrs 'Harems are below me' starting one up?"

Yohane returned the smirk, a hand on her hip. "I'm not starting a harem, Hanamaru, I just have the one."

"Hmmm, of course," the brunette replied, obviously not convinced. Before Yohane could say something snarky, Hanamaru reached out and patted Ruby gently on the top of her head. "Don't worry about... Yohane. She tries to act cool but she's a softy."

Yohane simply huffed, while Ruby mewled softly into the touch. Hanamaru smiled, waving at the two as Yohane led the redhead to her room.

Upon walking in, the first thing Ruby noticed was the large bed at the center, which was covered in silky sheets and heart shaped. It looked neat, as if it hadn't been slept in. It was a princess style bed as well, with curtains surrounding it, though currently the front curtains were pinned open.

The room was fairly bare like her own, with a dresser on her left and a desk on her right. The front walls, where the door leading in and out sat in the center of, were barren. There were two other doors, in each of the back corners where the side and back walls where the bed stood against met. Yohane noticed her curiosity, taking her hand.

She opened the door to the left corner, which led to a large bathroom. Everything was sleek with whites and greys and blacks, with a large square black granite and white trim bathtub that was almost certainly doubling as a hot tub to the left, a large mirror with 2 sinks below, and against the right wall was a toilet, boxed in by glass and had a wooden floor, unlike the rest of the tile floor. Against the back wall were the 2 shower stations, with 2 stools and shelves, the shelves holding basic bath items.

"This is the bathroom, of course. I went for the Japanese style," she said, in reference to the showers. Ruby smiled gratefully, nodding. "We'll come shower afterwards."

Ruby followed Yohane out, heels clicking against the wooden floor as Yohane led her to the next door. She seemed to hesitate, but opened it. Along all of the walls were shelves, which all held various kinds of sex toys. Ruby's eyes found themselves caught on a shelf with ropes and bindings, tilting her head in confusion when she spotted a pair of leather gloves with a res spider on the backs. Yohane noticed and plucked them off of the shelf, tugging them on.

"These can make arachne silk," Yohane explained, holding her open palm out towards Ruby, white spider silk shooting out of the fingertips and wrapping tight around her wrist. Ruby shuddered, heat pooling in her groin, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Like these? I'll put them in the main room then." Yohane cast a glance around the room. "Anything else?"

Ruby walked around, examining the toys carefully. She only picked out some pill shaped vibrators, unsure if she even wanted to know if she'd enjoy the weirder toys. Yohane chuckled, taking them and slipping her other arm around Ruby's waist. The smaller leaned into the warmth, shuddering softly at how great it felt. She hadn't realized how little physical contact she'd had in her life until now. It felt amazing, but made it horrible when Yohane pulled away to open a drawer in the dresser to put the toys away.

_Empty, empty, empty._

The small grin on Yohane's face fell when she turned to see that dead look again in Ruby's eyes. She grabbed her wrist, relief flooding through her when she saw some life leak back in.

"What's wrong?" Yohane asked, voice slipping into her usual higher register accidentally. The both of them froze, eyes locked with one another. Ruby opened her mouth and looked like she was going to say something, but didn't, then opened her mouth again.

"When you pulled away, I felt..." Ruby said, skirting over 'Yohane's' slip up. Yohane would reward her for that later, but for now, she stroked Ruby's cheek.

"You might be touch-starved. Makes sense. Don't worry, I won't leave your side. You can leave mine whenever you'd like, though." The bluenette's voice slipped back into its facade effortlessly, as it should. Ruby seemed relieved at this, smiling softly as she stood still. Yohane smiled back, rubbing the top of Ruby's head, chuckling when the tension in her body seemed to melt.

"Now come, we've got some things to prepare for your stay," Yohane said, tugging gently on the chain. Ruby nodded, that blank expression of hers fading just the faintest bit.


	3. Royals and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some YohaRuby smut for the soul

Yohane walked to her office, smiling when she found Hanamaru sitting at her desk.

"Hey Zuramaru," Yohane tossed out casually as she walked to her desk beside the brunette's, ignoring the roll of her eyes.

"Hey Yos- Yohane," said Hanamaru, who looked at Ruby like she wanted to say something, but sighed as if she'd decided against it.

"'Zuramaru'?" Ruby asked, raised eyebrow looking strange on her otherwise expressionless face.

"It's 'cause of my speech quirk," Hanamaru huffed, but the smile on her lips betrayed her annoyance.

"It's adorable, embrace it." Yohane filed away Ruby's contract, shuffling around for something in the drawers. Ruby stood beside the desk, still as a rock, only a small smirk on her face. She loved the familiarity between the two.

"Want something to snack on?" Hanamaru asked, holding out a strawberry lollipop, chuckling at the way Ruby's lips twitched in anticipation.

"Oh my Satan, she's so precious. Can we keep her?" Hanamaru cooed as Ruby opened it, quietly sliding the sweet treat into her mouth. Yohane rolled her eyes, looking up when it seemed she'd found what she was looking for.

"Yeah, yeah," Yohane replied. Ruby's heart swelled with happiness. In just one day she'd managed to feel better, feel _more_ , than she had in _years_.

"I like you, Hanamaru," Ruby stated bluntly, giving her lollipop a few licks before going back to sucking on it. Hanamaru smiled, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I like you too! We're gonna be besties for sure, zura," Hanamaru said, groaning and blushing when she realized her slip up.

"Yohane-sama was right, that's adorable." Ruby blinked when Yohane tapped her arm, turning back to face her Master.

"We're gonna be leaving in a bit," Yohane said, turning to Hanamaru, "I'm gonna need you to take us to my- the Royals."

Hanamaru pursed her lips, then shook her head with a sigh. "Man, this is gonna get messy."

Ruby wanted to ask, but decided against that as Hanamaru opened a portal, waving the two of them through then stepping in.

Suddenly, they were in a large room. The only colors seemed to be red, black, purple, and gold. There were floor to ceiling windows, revealing gardens with a similar color palette. Ruby melted when she felt Yohane grab her hand, lacing their fingers. Her eyes swept up to the two large thrones, occupied by a man and a woman who seemed to be talking.

"Queen, King," Yohane's deep voice boomed through the room. The two turned to Yohane, and Ruby felt odd for not feeling anything when she noticed the way Hanamaru's posture stiffened, the way she seemed almost nervous or afraid. Ruby tried desperately to feel that, but was met with that familiar nothing. Even when they seemed to bore their eyes into Ruby's very soul, she couldn't _feel_ it.

"You've taken a companion?" The man asked, sounding displeased.

"I have."

"After you so rudely declined the other kingdom's harem offers? And a female companion at that?" The woman's voice was even more booming and displeased than the man's. When she felt Yohane's hand squeeze hers, only a bit as if unintentional, Ruby squeezed back, rubbing circles onto the back on her palm with her thumb. Yohane seemed to relax, though she didn't look back at Ruby.

"That's because I don't want a harem, it's just her. Besides, you've others to send, don't you?" Yohane's voice was steady and calm, and Ruby _felt_  something-

"Do you think this is a game? They could've cut off alliances with us over that!" The woman raked her eyes over Ruby, shaking her head. Yohane didn't yield, tightening her grip on the chain.

"We're not here to discuss that, I'm just here to let you know of our relationship. We'll be leaving now, thanks for your time." Yohane led Ruby out, Hanamaru stopping to bow before following them through the portal.

Once it closed, Hanamaru sighed loudly, scraping a hand down her face.

"Good grief, that room's always filled with so much tension I'm surprised I didn't physically snap," Hanamaru complained, reaching for her bag. Yohane huffed, clearly annoyed.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked Hanamaru, noticing Yohane rubbing her temples, not wanting to bother her.

"It's complicated, and I can't really explain it because of some _stuff_ ," Hanamaru cast a _look_  at Yohane, turning back to Ruby. "She'll have to explain, zura."

Ruby nodded, waving goodbye as Hanamaru headed out for lunch with a friend.

Yohane lifted her head, tilting it slightly as she stood. "Wanna go eat?"

 

•••

 

When they finished eating their meal in relative silence, Yohane guided Ruby back to their room. Ruby watched as Yohane stripped down, casting a playful grin as she finished. Ruby's breath hitched at the sight. Yohane was all wonderfully pale skin, a perfect contrast to her dark hair. Her breasts weren't particularly large or small, with nipples Ruby wanted to nibble and lick.

"You just going to watch me bath? Or are you not comfortable?" Ruby shook her head, cheeks faintly warm as she removed the outfit. She didn't know how anything stayed on, but she wasn't about to question it, especially not when that wasn't the weirdest thing she could be worrying about in this situation. She grabbed Yohane's hand when she finished, hand and forearm tingling happily.

The taller girl sat Ruby on one of the stools, pulling the one beside her behind.

"I'm going to wash you first, okay?" Yohane smiled when Ruby nodded, running a hand through the soft red silk. Ruby mewled, trembling. Yohane grabbed the sprayer, turning it hot, then wetting Ruby, before placing it back onto the stand. The redhead sat contentedly, enjoying the feel of Yohane's hands working her scalp and the searing spray of water. Then Yohane moved from her head to her body, scrubbing her down with a shower poof slathered in strawberries and cream body wash. It was all slow and deliberate, leaving Ruby's body aching for _more_.

It was agonizing yet perfect.

When Yohane finished rinsing, Ruby was about to stand and eagerly wash her Master, but she had other plans.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a hot flash run up her spine, like someone had lit it on fire. A fire that burnt so _good_ , leaving Ruby panting, slick running down her clean thighs. Her eyes flickered to the mirror, where Yohane had the redhead's tail between her lips, working it between them, careful not to bite with her teeth. Ruby moaned again as the bluenette removed her lips to lick a few hot stripes against the sensitive skin, the pulsing between Ruby's legs unbearably _amazing_.

Ruby was all want and _need_ , squirming on the stool desperately, but didn't dare touch herself for fear that Yohane would stop. Yohane chuckled, body pressed flush against Ruby's back. Ruby gasped when the mirror unfogged suddenly, moaning as she watched Yohane's slender fingers spread her, the bluenette's tail flicking gently at her clit. The redhead trembled.

"Watch closely," Yohane whispered, warm breath fanning against her ear. Ruby watched as Yohane nibbled the lobe gently. Then Yohane removed her tail, instead rubbing Ruby's slit with her finger, coating it in the slick before slowly sliding in. Ruby moaned as she watched, the lewd sounds of Yohane's finger sliding in and out the only noise now that the shower had been turned off. It felt amazing, but Ruby wanted _more_.

"Y-Yohane-sama, I w-want to-" Ruby cut herself off with a moan as Yohane worked in a second finger.

"Hmmm?" Yohane's chest rumbled deeply, leaving Ruby moaning again. Once Ruby got her thoughts together, she opened her mouth, tongue resting out against her bottom lip. Yohane groaned softly, whispering about how perfect Ruby was, nodding in understanding. Yohane slid the spade of her tail into Ruby's mouth, moaning and praising Ruby as Ruby sucked and licked at it, using her hands to grip the thin, whip-like body of the tail.

Ruby moaned as she sucked on the tail, the sweet taste of honey bursting across her tongue. Her head felt syrupy as Yohane continued to thrust her fingers, rubbing perfectly against her sensitive walls. Yohane's moans and praise and the taste of her tail were all so _sweet_ , _warm_ , _perfect_. Then, Yohane's tail was thrusting against the warmth slick of Ruby's tongue and she damn near came then and there. She held on though, focusing on making Yohane come first.

Yohane had other plans, though. She kept up her pace, thrusting a bit deeper as she felt Ruby's walls tightening around her, loving the warm softness and the way Ruby trembled against her. Soon, Ruby was coming, arching her back, hips thrusting involuntarily all the way down on Yohane's fingers as she did so. Yohane worked Ruby through her orgasm with soothing words and gently squeezing and rubbing circles into her hips, though not without some trouble since Ruby seemed dead set on continuing to suck on her tail, a familiar warmth building and pooling between in her stomach and the spade of her tail.

"Yohane-shama, pleashe!" Yohane probably would've laughed at how ridiculous it sounded if: 1) Ruby hadn't moaned it, 2) it hadn't been pushed her over the edge. Yohane tried to warn Ruby and yank her tail out, but the way Ruby gripped her tail harder made her stop, groaning and digging her fingers into Ruby's hips as she sprayed a sticky, clear liquid across Ruby's tongue. Yohane groaned as she watched Ruby's eyes roll up a bit, legs trembling as she came for a second time at the sweet taste.

Ruby pulled Yohane's tail from between her lips, licking it clean before finally releasing it. All Ruby could do was slump against Yohane, and all Yohane could do was bury her face in Ruby's neck, biting gently and whispering praises, their loud panting echoing in the bathroom.


	4. If I Could Lie to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I'm the worst at updates. I haven't abandoned this, I'm just lazy and didn't think past the smut whoops. Kind of sort of have an idea (mostly winging it though oops)

When they were finished with their shower and brushing their teeth, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. When Yohane awoke, the two were entangled in each other. Yohane simply stayed there, waiting for the other to wake as she observed the other's sleeping face.

This had just gotten unnecessarily complicated. Yohane was getting attached and it was only day 2.

But no one else had made Yohane feel this way. She was looked up to by other succubi, but it was only because they didn't know the truth.

 _'_ _I'm just a fraud,'_ Yohane thought bitterly as her eyes roamed over Ruby's naked form. She'd tried so hard to be perfect for them. She'd tried so hard to fit into their expectations, hopes, and aspirations. But none of it was genuine. The whole reason she'd tried to avoid having a harem was because the possibility of being inevitably exposed would be at a 100% if she was forced to act all the time.

Now, all that hard work seemed to be crumbling around her, of her own volition. It was horrifying.

But last night had been... Incredible.

Obviously, it wasn't as if Yohane had never had sex. But last night had been an entirely different game than what taken place previously. There was something tender, something fragile last night. Yohane, who usually stayed quiet and dominating during sex, had been reduced to moaning and almost shaking in pleasure.

The most shocking had been the praise. The words just slipped out, like the most natural thing ever. But the look on Ruby's face, that wrecked expression that stared at her through the mirror had been amazing. Ruby had looked so _happy_ -

No! That was part of the problem, wasn't it? The fact that she'd enjoyed making Ruby happy, instead of just dropping her off and leaving her to become a trained succubus. Being a succubus was all about _taking_ pleasure; _take, take, take._ But here she was, wanting to _give_ , so bad it _ached_.

Yohane definitely wouldn't call it love. They'd barely known each other 2 days and Ruby knew nothing about her, after all!

But there was something in those eyes. In the way that Ruby seemed capable of emotion, but only at certain times. She wanted to know why, to make it better. And _that_ was the scary part. She'd been trying all her life to keep everyone far away. No one could know the truth if they weren't close enough for them to get suspicious, right? But here this girl was, going and making Yohane _wonder_ and want to _know_ , which Yohane knew would make her crumble.

Yohane was thrown off of her train of thought when she felt Ruby stir, eyelids fluttering open to those blank eyes. Instead of jumping up, waking up confused and horrified at the realization that the previous day had been real, that she'd woken up naked in a succbus' bed, Ruby simply stared, yawning.

"What's for breakfast?" The girl asked nonchalantly. Yohane narrowed her eyes at how wrong it felt.

"That depends on what you want. There's a cafeteria in the castle, you can order something from there." Yohane sat up, snapping and using her magic to summon a new set of clothes. She caught Ruby staring, turning around to face the redhead. Those eyes flashed with a glint of curiosity, but not the fear or even lust that her new recruits usually showed.

"Can I do that too?" Ruby asked. Yohane cocked an eyebrow.

"You have the magic for it, but since you haven't learned to harness it, nor is your aura in working shape, I'd say not," Yohane answered, holding her hand out to Ruby. "But don't worry, I'll do it for you."

Ruby nodded, not hesitant in the slightest as she took her hand, standing. She only seemed slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was wearing nothing. Yohane took the opportunity to drink in the girl's gorgeous everything.

She was definitely on the petite side, with almost nothing in the chest area- but it just added to the appeal. Yohane cupped the small mounds gently, slowly massaging them, enjoying the feeling of the other's soft and smooth skin beneath her fingers. Ruby's breath hitched as she watched, breathing getting heavier, eyelids drooping a bit. Then, the armor that had covered her breasts before materialized at Yohane's command, and then her hands were moving on.

She moved her slender fingers down Ruby's soft curves of her waist. They weren't very pronounced, but were fun to trace nonetheless, especially with the way the girl twitched beneath her fingertips. Then, her hands were greedily squeezing and caressing the inhumanly firm and plump cheeks of her cute little butt, and Yohane's fangs throbbed at the thought of sinking her teeth into the bouncy flesh. Yohane steeled herself, blocking that glorious fantasy out for the time being as she lifted her hands, chuckling at the faint whine she drew from the redhead as she did so. As she pulled them away, the armor appeared, moving her hands to Ruby's hips.

She traced over the subtle curves, rubbing lazy circles into them with her thumbs. She avoided Ruby's eyes out of fear, instead forcing herself to focus on the carnal, physical pleasure of it all. One hand skirted down to just over her entrance, teasing and rubbing between the lips before she conjured the armor up with a chuckle, taking great pleasure in the way Ruby squirmed like she wanted more.

Then her hands snaked down the girl's pale thighs, which were just as plump and firm as her butt, and Yohane knew she'd have to properly play with them later, when she'd taught Ruby some basic body alteration spells. For now, though, she stamped that need down and focused on finishing up Ruby's outfit. When she pulled away and met Ruby's turquoise eyes, she almost flinched with how they were glittering, pupils blown wide, peach lips parted slightly as she panted softly for breath.

Yohane swallowed. She was completely fucked.

 

•••

 

Ruby watched the saunter of Yohane's hips from behind intently. That, combined with the soft clinking of the metal chain, grounded her as she took in the sight of various demons and other creatures she couldn't even begin to name. It all felt so surreal, like it wasn't actually happening.

But the soft clink of that cold chain as it bounced against her exposed flesh forced her not to go away like she usually did.

 _'You're not at that place, you don't need to,'_ Ruby scolded herself.

It was an odd thing, staying grounded, experiencing and taking in everything. She'd spent most of her days outside of herself. So many days where she was just watching her body on autopilot. The feeling of feeling was somehow wrong now, after all this time. Once you got the hang of the separation, you were no longer forcing yourself- it just came as natural as feeling did for everyone else. You were no longer in control- it just became the default state and there was nothing you could do but float and sink at the same time.

A faint flicker sparked in her chest, but it was gone before she could identify the emotion. Even if it had stayed, could she have actually named it? It'd been so long. Next time, she vowed, she'd focus on it better.

For now though, she focused on the clinking. Her eyes flicked to Yohane, the bouncing of her dark hair against her back and the swaying of her hips making her breath hitch. A small smiled creeped onto her lips, fighting for its place there. The burden was lifted when Yohane stopped, in a cafeteria looking area. All around were simple tables with benches, with succubi eating and chatting with one another.

"What do you want to eat, Ruby?" Yohane's deep voice cut through her, and she mentally scolded herself for getting distracted when she'd meant to be paying attention to her surroundings as much as possible. Her eyes skirted over the options on the menu. She turned to Yohane.

"The burger set, please," Ruby whispered. Yohane nodded, relaying her order to the worker, who nodded and stepped to the entrance of the kitchen to call it out to the workers. When she returned, Yohane paid and took the receipt. Before the silence could settle, the worker handed Ruby's meal on the tray, smiling politely. Ruby returned it, and followed her Master to one of the tables.

She took a sip of her strawberry milkshake, oddly pleased with the fact that she could do so despite it being morning. It was a light feeling that she didn't quite recognize, especially for something so trivial and childish. She shrugged it off as she unwrapped her burger, meeting Yohane's eyes as she took a bite. The silence unnerved her for the first time, so she swallowed as quickly as she could without choking.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yohane shook her head, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on the back of her interlaced fingers. Ruby nodded, deciding not to push it as she took another bite. Luckily, the empty silence was filled with Yohane's sultry voice.

"Apologies about... the Royals. They're selfish but they'll do you no harm." Ruby nodded, so Yohane continued, "We'll be doing some succubus training today. Can't completely disappoint them."

"So, what does this 'training' involve?" And Yohane would be a fucking liar if she said that _almost_ amused tone didn't make her pulse race.

"Simple magic, for the most part," Yohane's lips curved up into a smirk, "but you won't have to worry about contracting. Unless you want to, of course."

Ruby nodded, crumpling her wrapper and standing up to dump her trash. Yohane watched as she walked, admiring the girl's plump backside and delicious thighs. When Ruby returned, she mirrored Yohane's posture, crossing her legs beneath the table.

"Not jealous? I'm hurt," Ruby joked with an attempt at a feigned pout. They both laughed, the tension around them fading a bit. Once again, a lightness filled her heart, and this time it stayed around just long enough for Ruby to enjoy it.

 

•••

 

"And you want me to help?" A woman with dark red hair cast a withering look at Yohane. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You're one of the best in the kingdom. That's why I've asked, Riri" Yohane replied, mindlessly petting Ruby's head and tangling her fingers in the soft threads, pulling gently on Ruby's scalp in a way that _hurt_ so _good_ and was _grounding_ -

"I don't know if this is good for you. I'm a little worried. Also, it's _Riko_ , stop using that name," Riko complained, but it sounded worn and like an obligation at this point. Ruby's brows furrowed.

"Why isn't this good for Master? Am I putting her in danger?" A small pang stabbed through her chest, but unlike everything else, it lingered. And that made her eyes go wide in confusion, pupils darting around, unable to focus on anything. But then Yohane pulled her hair again, and that shot tingles down her spine, and her tensed body relaxed. Riko tossed Ruby a sympathetic smile.

"No, no, it's not your fault or anything like that, I assure you," Riko promised, voice gentle but strained. Just like Hanamaru, she looked like she desperately wanted to say something, but she didn't. Instead, she turned her gaze back to Yohane, and sighed.

"I'll help you. Just-" she paused to run a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, "Just promise me you'll be okay?"

Yohane seemed to stiffen at that, but nodded and replied, "Yeah, I promise."

The redhead's expression melted into a weary but hopeful smile, tucking a few wine colored strands behind her ear.

"Let's get to it then." Riko stepped towards them, pulling out what appeared to be a pin with a grey oval with devil horns and wings.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as Riko pressed it onto her collar, fascinated as it attached itself.

"It's my emblem. This is so everyone knows you belong to me," Yohane answered, untangling her hand from Ruby's hair then trailing it down to the small of her back. It was warm and comforting.

Then Riko put her hand on Ruby's cheek, running her thumb over the soft skin beneath her left eye, a smaller version of the emblem appearing there. "Just in case," she said, then took a step back. Ruby just nodded. Riko smiled, then looked to Yohane.

"I can train her while you deal with the Royals if you'd like," Riko said, before turning back to Ruby and continuing, "if you're fine with it, that is!"

Ruby turned to look at her master. From the way Riko was acting, it was as if Ruby was supposed to be feeling a certain way, but she wasn't quite sure what. Yohane seemed to sense this confusion, shaking her head and rubbing her back.

"Go with Riri, I've some business to attend to. I'd prefer to go alone," Yohane took a step back and Ruby immediately missed the comfort, but she nodded, moving to Riko's side as Yohane stepped through a portal.

Riko clapped her hands together, rubbing them. "Well then, I guess we should get started?"

 

•••

 

Yohane hated having to leave Ruby behind, but she didn't want her servant to have to see the more taxing side of being a succubus quite yet. She made a disgusted face as she stepped towards the thrones to find a prince from the neighboring kingdom standing beside and conversing with the Queen.

"Ah, Yohane dear, we have a surprise for you." Her mother's voice echoed against the thick walls, which felt suffocating as she continued towards the elder.

"A surprise indeed. I was not aware you were going to try this once again despite my declining just yesterday and every time before that," Yohane stated with feigned calm, trying not to grit her teeth. The Queen pursed her lips, smoothing her hands across her thighs.

"We've talked, and they're willing to let you keep your pet so long as you marry him. It's a compromise." Her cold stare bore in Yohane, and she faught the urge to whimper and cave, suppressing her true self.

Right now, she needed to channel Yohane.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and said calmly, "I don't want to do that. Besides, there's a reason I contract and don't collect energy."

The Queen slammed her fist down on the armrest, standing angrily. "This isn't about your preferences! This is about the peace of the Kingdoms-"

"Well maybe you should find another way! A forced marriage will only mask the underlying problem, and I won't waste my time like that!" Yohane had taken a step forward halfway through, her deep voice booming and loud and echoing in the spacious area. The Queen's jaw clenched, eyes red with anger.

Then it faded away, a large grin creeping onto her face. "Brave girl, as expected of my daughter." Her voice was lighter and her laugh was hearty, sitting down happily. "Alright, alright, we'll arrange something else."

"You should really work on your temper, mother," Yohane complained tiredly, posture relaxing slightly as she propped a hand on her hip. The prince looked between them with subtle confusion, running a hand through his hair.

"My parents wouldn't mind an extra contractor. Many of our succubi died in the war and they prefer to pick out who works for them," the foreign prince offered. The Queen raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Well?"

Yohane crossed her arms, steadying her voice. "What of my underling?"

The prince smiled, "She will be allowed to come along with you, so long as you take care of her."

"Fine then, I accept. My little demon still has some training, so Hanamaru-san and Riko-san must be allowed entrance as well. Oh, and I will not provide any _services_ to the males, just so we're clear," Yohane stated as she walked over to sign the contract the prince had conjured.

"Ah, of course," the prince paused to write on the contract before continuing, "Would you to the females?"

"Sure, so long as they respect my boundaries and rules."

The prince nodded at that, handing the contract over once he finished scribbling. Yohane took it, slicing a shallow cut into her finger and using the blood as ink. The red branded onto the paper as gold, a process Yohane loved to watch no matter how many times she'd seen it.

She coughed and cleared her throat, handing the pen back over and opening a portal.

"Well then, tomorrow I'll be back with my little demon."


End file.
